


He Who Destroys

by ThatRandomFandom084



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFandom084/pseuds/ThatRandomFandom084
Summary: What if Strex Corp succeeded and decided to create a clean slate of all the citizens? What if Carlos didn’t save the day? What if Strex’s “elite” science team is not as open to the public as everyone believes?(Currently paused, will return soon).





	1. The Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> I will fix the tags when I can/add more. I’m posting on my phone and my phones being weird.

"Subject CP037, you're up next!" Dr Lauren Mallard's droning voice shouted. CP037 groaned, stretched out in the floor, and at last stood up. He dragged his feet towards the cell door, pausing while waiting for Dr Mallard to open the door. She smirked pressing the button allowing him to step forward. She slapped handcuffs on him before he could try anything and said, "Today is the big day Mister!"

CP037 walked closely behind Dr Mallard as she walked forward. He walked through the sterile, white halls which housed what CP037 had counted to be about 113 different cells, all housed Strex Corp experiments. Some had been captured, others had been born in captivity. CP037 did not know which group he was even a part of anymore, his memory had been cleared so many times... far to many times.

All to soon CP037 and Dr Mallard reaches what CP037 called the "Washing Room." Not like a bathroom, this washing room was not for your body. It cleaned your mind nearly spotless. After you came out you were left with odd patchy memories. And now hey again his mind would be cleared again, everything from walking to to talking would be all gone in a matter of days. He only remembered this room because he was supposed to, he was supposed to know is purpose as an individual which was just to be a lab rat.

"Why would you do this to me?" CP037 asked, his voice pleading and his eyes watering. He only just learned to fully talk again, in more than fragmented sentences. Normally it was yearly that he was cleaned but this time it had only been 6 months. 

"For the greater good of science and Strex Corp of course!" Dr. Mallard replied strapping CP037 to the oppressing table. She walked over to the rolling cart and grabbed a long, large needle. Tears rolled down CP037's cheeks.

"I don't understand, please no!" CP037 shouted, he tried to break free.

"Good night my friend, I'll see you soon. When you'll se reme I don't exactly know." She said as she injected the needle into his arm.

"No... " CP037 moaned. No was of course the last thing that he said before he fell into the dark, endless void. An empty and desolate place.

~ 3 days later ~

"Your name is subject CP037! You have been chosen to help the future of Science. Strex Corp. Incorporated welcomes you to the program. Enjoy your stay!" A far to cheery pre-recorded voice said.  

CP037 did not understand a single word that was just said. He just laid helplessly on the floor, adjusting his eyes to the bright white lights hung over head. 

He picked up his arm in his right ride, he waved it in the air, then he tried his left one. He used his arms to push himself up into a more comfortable position. He couldn't remember how to use his legs... he knew at one point he did know how to. Instead he just dragged himself over to the water bowl in his box.

He drank down the water, struggling a little at first and then he remembered what to do. He sat back down again after, a sudden chill had settled over him, not even curling up in a ball with the blanket left on the floor helped.

Then he felt it, an emotion that felt so familiar yet at the same to so very odd. He felt sadness, and then loss. Tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know where they came from or the purpose of them but he knew they meant sadness.

He felt like at some point he knew who he was. He felt like he had a better life than this one, maybe even with somebody else. But he didn't remember, and he somehow knew he was not meant to.

A/N: also up on Wattpad:) got the idea from the podcast, we all know Cecil's track record with remembering things... so I made this AU, because PAIN!!!!!


	2. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet somebody new...

A woman walked in CP037's box after a little while of him being alone. He didn't know how long, time was such a strange concept to him. When she walked in CP037 pushed himself back into the corner, something was off about her.

The woman frowned at him and lunged forward, she grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his feet. CP037 yelped, he had to force himself to stand so the woman would stop. She shouted some gibberish at him. She must know that he seriously understood nothing that she was saying.

He half walked, half stumbles his way down the hall after her, he was passing door after door, wondering how many there were, and what was in the rooms.

The woman yanked him in another direction violently, and with out warning. CP037 yelped in shock. They walked through the door that they were facing, it was the only brown door in the whole hall it seemed.

The woman kicked him in the knees causing him to fall over. CP037 didn't know much but he knew that was not necessary. She seemed to growl at him before she slammed the door shut.

CP037 looked across the room, a man was walking towards him. A perfect and beautiful man... what do those words even mean? He tried to stand and face the man but he honestly couldn't.

The man smiled at him and extended a hand out to him. He said something as well, it sounded nice and soft unlike the woman's. When the man went to touch his hand however, CP037 flinched away. He had never been touched nicely, this wouldn't end well and he knew it.

The man shrugged and pulled a chair over to CP037 and sat down. He pointed to himself and said slowly, "Car-los." Afterwards he looked at CP037.

CP037 looked back at him and said, "Car-" and then frowned.

"Car-los" the man said smiling and pointing to himself.

"Carlos?" He asked frowning.

The man made some noise that sounded like a sound of approval. CP037 was glad he learned what to call the man... 

Suddenly something took over him, he didn't know what and he didn't know why. He spoke but without knowing the meaning, and with out knowing why.

"A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful hair? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist..."

CP037 fell over and blacked out. He had entered the endless void, not even knowing what that was.

~Carlos~

Carlos was proud that in only a few minutes he had triggered some minimal speech. He couldn't believe how fast CP037 had learned... or relearned. 

Something about him was so comfortingly familiar, however he didn't remember ever seeing CP037 ever before. He was lab born and Carlos hadn't worked in this lad before.

All of a sudden CP037's eyes clouded over and he started to say something. Very clear and very meaning full.

"A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful hair? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist..."

Immediately after CP037 blacked out. Carlos didn't know what to do, and panicked. He ran over to CP037 and shook him in an attempt to wake him up. He was alive which was good but what the hell just happened? Carlos knew he had to call the nurses but he had no idea what to say.

He just pushed the pager button and simply said help. He heard the footsteps coming down the hall immediately after and he continued to try and wake up Cecil... no CP037... where on Earth did Cecil come from? 

The nurses came in and took CP037 away. They didn't ask any questions, they just took him away. Carlos was left starring at the wall. He didn't know what just happened but he had a voice in his head. A voice that was familiar yet strange, and beautiful yet terrifying.

"Well...we have all been scientists at one point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he's renting – the one next to Big Rico's Pizza?"

Carlos has no clue what was going on in his head... it must have been from a show or something he watched, or maybe even a podcast? Carlos sat tapping his desk and thinking, he didn't feel fine but, a scientist is always fine.

A scientist is always fine.


	3. The Revolution that Never Showed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Carlos? What’s IS he doing here?

Carlos starred up at the ceiling, pretending to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about CP037, he had to have known him from somewhere right? Otherwise he would not have reacted the way he did. Thinking of that just made him wonder were CP037 even got all that information. Was it from a book? Honestly it sounded like a podcast’s plot. But he was born in a lad so he wouldn’t know about any outside media. Or was he lab born? What if Carlos was being lied to?

Carlos got tired of all the questions. Apparently even scientists got tired of asking questions, even though that was their job. He decided to try and get some sleep, answers could be found much easier on a recharged mind.

Soon enough he was standing on a street. The sky’s were purple, yellow helicopters raced around the sky. Smoke was drifting high into the sky. Even in the dream Carlos could smell charred rubber, he could feel the heat burning his face. He knew that this was a scene of a lost war.

He could hear shouts coming from down the street, “No Stop! Take me not him... he is an outsider, I am a native and will have the information that you want.” It was CP037 pleading this. Except not really. 

This man was healthy and strong. He had a third eye and tentacles. Maybe even some tattoos which CP037 definitely did not have.

“Oh my darling, you both are coming with me!” Dr. Mallard said. She jabbed the man with something and Carlos woke up. 

Sweat ran down Carlos’ back, he could barely breath. Something was going down at Strex Labs and he was going to find out what. He wanted to know the story behind both CP037 and himself, and why he barely remembered his life before Strex.

~6 hours later~

Carlos got out of his car and walked towards the lad door. He always thought it was odd that there was only one door in and out of the entire lab. That had to be a safety hazard, yet again he couldn’t exactly remember working any were else, ever.

He walked down the endless white halls of the laboratory until he got to CP037’s room. He slid has card through the scanner and the door popped open. The room was four white walls, a white ceiling, a small bathroom and a bowl of food, and water on the floor. CP037 was stretched out on the floor, he also appeared to be shivering quite a bit. Which made sense, hospital gowns give no warmth and his room was unreasonably cold.

He walked over to CP037 and shook him a little to wake him up. At first CP037 woke defensive and startled. His eyes as wide as a deers. Then he relaxed seeing who it was, and his face softened, his eyes how ever were still wide.

“Hello Carlos” CP037 said smiling, as if yesterday never happened.

“Hello CP037.”

“No. Not CP037.”

“What do you mean?” Carlos asked, he was both startled, and confused. How had CP037 learned this quickly. Could he be the tentacle man in his dreams? Could Carlos’ entire existence be nothing more than a fairy tale?

“My name is Cecil Palmer. But you just called me Cecil. Or Cece. You once knew me, you knew me very well. Not to well. But there was a love.” The man, Cecil replied. His voice was beautiful and it burned a hole in his mind. What was let out of the hole burned in his head was absolutely magnificent.

Buildings and faces. People, young and old. Creatures of all kinds, UFO’s and dog parks. Floating cats, all kinds of gods. Tiny cities and a parking lot.

On the hood of a car sat Cecil and... Carlos. They were holding hands and looking up at the sky. Magnificent lights danced above them. The two were beaming at each other.

Carlos looked at the Cecil in front of him. He was not like the dream man. This Cecil was skinny, tired, bruised and worn down. This was realities Cecil.

“Were is the eye and the tentacles, or even the tattoos? Were did they go?” Carlos asked softly, it was most likely not a pleasant topic.

Cecil sighed and turned around, to show Carlos his back. There were 6 little purple nubs in his back in place of the beautiful tentacles. Carlos sucked in a breath. That definitely hurt, more than Carlos could even begin to imagine. When he turned around Carlos could see the scare on Cecil’s forehead were the eye had been.

“I am sorry.” Carlos whispered and he hugged Cecil tight. Cecil rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder, he could feel the tears dripping onto his shirt. This who experience felt so familiar yet so foreign.

Carlos heard the click of Dr Mallard’s heals coming down the hall, and pulled away. “Come CP037, time for our season.” Carlos said in the most official tone that he could.

“Good job Doctor.” She called from the hall striding by.

He walked Cecil down the hall to his office. Not the most secure please but it would have to do. Carlos’ heart was racing, he didn’t know who he was and yet at the same time he did. Is that what Cecil felt like? How much does he know? If they cleared his memory, how could he even remember his name.

“Tell me everything you know.” Carlos said shutting the door and turning of the microphone in his office. “Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ain’t even close to the climax folks, buckle up and hold on tight! I love this story even if no one else does :)


	4. The Imprisoned Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the end of Night Vale, and the beginning of Strex.

“The day was a tragic, heartbreaking and irreversible day. It was the day that I broadcasted the end of Night Vale...” Cecil began.

“No, start before that.” Carlos cut in, “start from the beginning.”

“Oh okay, well around 3 years ago I met you. You and your team of scientist came to our town Night Vale to learn and study. You rented the lab next to Big Rico’s Pizza, the mandatory pizza place in town. You even said we were the most scientifically interesting place in the world! 

I immediately fell in love with you even though you told us our world was improbable, and crazy. You are... or were one of the most compassionate, and passionate people I had ever met.

One year later, you went to explore the underground city. Located under lane 5 of the bowling alley. They did not take your presence kindly and nearly killed you. Although it wasn’t all that bad, the night you almost died was the night we got together. 

We watched the lights above Arby’s together, both in awe and disbelief. Two lonely people who finally became one.

And then Strexcorp came. It started small and then they started buying business. Then the entire town. They bought me in an auction, I was sold as Lot 037. 

They took your labs and your Scientists away. The imprisoned our people, using them for the “good” of their company.

We fought hard but not hard enough and we were all captured. The revolution had failed. The Secret Police, the Dog Park, City Council, our friends, our family, all gone. Now it was only Strex, everywhere you looked, everywhere you went.

In the end I was used for just what I was supposed to be, some ones science experiment. I was labeled as a freak of nature that should be used as an experiment. 

You were used for exactly what you were supposed to do. What you are good at. Being a scientist.

I guess they thought it would be fun to watch you destroy me... but it didn’t. Maybe physically but now you’re back. It’s taken me a year but, it got you back.” Cecil stopped to take a breath, and allow Carlos to catch up. 

He continued, “I never completely forgot my memories, only for a few weeks or so but everything would always come back after a while. I would remember everything I could and write it down, illegally I must add. Then they’d just clean my brain again, and allow you to do your work.

Only these past few times have you started to come back. You must be careful to not get your memory wiped.” Cecil finished, his eyes beginning to water. 

Carlos took in a shaky breath, he didn’t know what to think, he couldn’t even look up off the floor. “I am so, so sorry Cecil.”

“Well it’s not your fault. I know you don’t remember much of it.” Cecil replied, his voice cracked at the end of the sentence, “I still love you...”

Carlos felt terrible about what he didn’t even do... or wasn’t aware of doing. Then Carlos has a sudden horrid thought, he gasped, his heart skipping a beat.

“Did-did I take your tentacles... and your eye?” He asked hesitantly not wanting to know the answer.

Cecil hesitated, “Yes you did, you did not know. Anyway it’s time for me to go back, you don’t want Strex to get suspicious.”  
“Yea... you are right.” Carlos replies, he didn’t know what to say or what he could do. He felt dirty and he felt like a monster. He was going to make this right somehow.

He’d make it right for the citizens trapped here that were being cruelly tested on at this very moment. He’d make it right for Cecil especially. Like all scientists, Carlos had a hypothesis. Time to begin testing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as my other chapters but it works!


	5. Legends of Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos looks over Strex's patient files and Cecil has a crisis.

Carlos went home at his usual time after he ran some tests. He couldn’t think straight, he was weighed down with the failure of his life. He did not know why he didn’t just fight harder in the revolution, old him sounded so much better than current him.

He thought of Cecil’s face, which was filled with sorrow and loss. He thought about all the other citizens locked away, some if not most of them, struggling to keep ahold of themselves. They were all being messed with just for the sick enjoyment of Strex. Carlos was a scientist, and knew what Strex was doing was not science, it was torture.

Tonight he would begin doing his research, one of the first steps of the scientific method. He was going to go through CP037’s file, he would also look over the list of the “high priority” Stex victims. He had a few theories, a hypothesis, and an entire database to aid him.

He walked into his bedroom and grabbed his personal laptop. He logged in to a new account that was not tied to his name just to be safe, and clicked onto a private browser. It was vital to avoid suspicion for the sake of literally everybody Carlos knew.

He scrolled through the Strex database, and found the list he was looking for, it was a list of all the patients in the lab. It was not very well hidden, yet again, why would it be. No one suspected anything was wrong with Strex. It was also an advantage to Strex that they worked for the Government, the Government literally approved of anything as long as it improved their economy.

The list went was follows…

 

Listed threat greatest to least:  
Tamika Flynn  
Erika(s)  
Cecil Palmer  
Steve Carlsberg  
Abby Palmer  
Carlos the Scientist  
Sheriff Sam  
Mayor Dana Cardinal  
Janice Palmer  
Josie Ortiz   
Josh Crayton  
Pamela Winchell

The list went on but Carlos could no longer read. His heart was stopped in his chest and his breathing was barely noticeable. He was definitely right about the fact that he in fact was also nothing more than a lab rat, nothing more than a contestant in Strex’s sick game.

Another thing that really confused Carlos was the fact that when he scrolled down, he saw Kevin's name on the list. Kevin was one of Strex’s most valued and loved employees, why was he on the list? Could it be for the same reason that Carlos was on the list, for the sick pleasure of others?

Carlos logged out and carefully pulled out the hard drive from the laptop. He walked outside on his balcony and started smashing it with a hammer. With every swing of the hammer, satisfaction came to him. He was not a very violent man however, at the moment he was taking pleasure in imagining that he was smashing Lauren Mallards face in.

Once the hard drive became unrecognizable, he swept the pieces up and he threw them in the trash. No more evidence.

He laid down in his bed after taking a long shower and wondered how much of his life was Strex’s lie. He wondered if he would ever know who he truly was again. He wondered how he used to act, were he actually came from, what his favorite color was. He wondered what made him originally fall in love with Cecil, and with the world of Night Vale.

Before he let his dreams swallow him he took his Strex ID card off his desk and tossed it across his room to were his lab coat was slumped on the ground. He did not want to have anything to do with those monsters anymore.  
\----------------------------------------------

 

Cecil lay on his cells floor staring up at the blaring white ceiling. He was waiting, waiting for the sign. He truly hoped Carlos had believed him and not just gone straight to Lauren Mallard. He hoped Carlos was not just acting that he was sorry. The sawed of tentacles on Cecil’s back throbbed just thinking about it. He had to remember to separate Strex Carlos and his Carlos, same body different minds.

The wall screen lit up like clockwork. Kevin, Strex’s TV and radio host, appeared on screen, happy as usual. He’d just report on another Night Valian dying, or how well Strex’s company was doing, or maybe a change in policy. Cecil didn’t care in the slightest. He wondered how his double had gotten so lucky and been able to live his life as normal. Cecil didn’t care though, he’d never in a million years work willingly for Strex.

He hoped he would be able to get out soon. He had to keep on telling Night Vales story. He had to make sure Night Vale didn’t turn into some silly campfire story, or some unbelieved legend that haunted the deserts. All the stories of bravery, love, rebellion, sadness, all the history and all the tales, gone. They would become nothing more than a faint whisper on the warm breeze.

Carried along not as works of real life but as works of fiction. Children would not believe the stories, believing them just to be silly lies told by parents to keep them out of trouble. Maybe Night Vale was not meant to go on, maybe they should all just die in Strex’s labs. Maybe escaping inevitable fate would just prolong their doom to something far, far worse. Maybe Strex was a mercy in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far!


	6. Your God Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for some outside help.

“The winds whispered tales of our end before we even began. It calls us to just accept our fated doom, and we ignored the warnings. We ignored the wiser, and the older. Now look at us.

No human can change our fates now. A human can not just scrape away what is set in stone, however an outsider can. She watches us, or at least she used to. Now we are not so sure.

We can talk revolution and rebellion all we want, but we can not do it alone. Huntokar, we cry out to you, we know we need you! Please save us, we are your creation, and we can not do it alone. Come down, come set us free.”

Cecil finished his prayer, he paused contemplating what he had just done. Although technically he had never prayed to his god, he was still the prophet for her. It had been a week since Carlos had been told of Night Vale, and he had not returned. Cecil no longer had trust in humans, though he did want so badly to have faith. He decided it was time to turn to someone higher up, and if Huntokar couldn’t help… well he didn’t want to think about that.

Strex probably cleared him again, and assigned him to a new patient. It was honestly kind of logical, why would they pair Carlos with Cecil? It honestly sounded like a bad fanfiction trope. Carlos would not be coming back and Cecil had to deal with that.

“I just heard everything you just said you silly, silly man.” A familiar high pitched menace said walking into Cecil’s room, I want you to know that your god is dead and nobody can save you now. The smiling god is the only god. Oh yea and Cecil, I am glad you gave up on that scientist, he has not even showed to work this entire week. Strex most likely got rid of him.”

Cecil got up off his knees to meet Kevin face to face, “Why are you here? Why are you even talking to me?” Cecil asked. He glared into Kevin's soulless obsidian eyes, he attempted his hardest to make himself appear more intimidating.

“Well I mean, I have some enjoyment in watching myself so to speak in such deep pain. It reminds me why I have the smiling god, and of course Strex on my side!” Kevin replied, he began to extend his arms towards Cecil’s neck.

“What have they done to you? At one point you must have been like me.” Cecil gasped stepping backwards.  
“Oh… I was, but I was so unhappy. Why don’t you join us? You would no longer have to live in this room, wasting away and begging for salvation. Join the smiling god, bow to the devourer and to our great company Strex.” Kevin said, smiling his smile that was not exactly a smile. He tightened his hold on Cecil’s neck.

Cecil tried gasping for air, and he felt his world going black. He heard Kevin laughing as he hit the floor, could this be the end? Would Night Vale forever be doomed?

Cecil woke to the void like, black oblivion.He could hear the sounds of crickets chirping, and a soothing lapping against a shore. Was this the afterlife? Blackness filled with sounds. Cecil was sure that this was only something that was done in school, apparently the students loved it.

“Oh Cecil… you poor, poor thing.” A soft and comforting female voice said.

Cecil heard footsteps coming towards him, soft and delicate foot falls. He felt  
cool, soft hands be placed over his eyes, allowing for sight to return. His world was filled with color, and he looked up seeing a woman in a deer skull mask. She was kneeling over him. Her purple shaw hung over her shoulders, and brushed his arm. This beautiful creature was Huntokar, their goddess.

“Killed by a mirror, not an object of course, but your double. I warned you, for so long but you didn’t listen. A mirror Cecil.”

“Wha-” Cecil began.

“Hush… I’ll send you back, but I must talk to you first. I would love to help, I truly would believe me. However I can not. The smiling god is in control of that world you are in. Oh and Cecil, please do not give up on the Scientist, do not listen to the mirror. The tend to lie.” Huntokar paused, and then she smiled. Not Kevin's horrible smile, but a nice friendly smile. “It is time for you to go home, remember what I told you Cecil, it is important.

Cecil wanted to reply and ask his god questions, however he couldn’t see again. He could no longer hear the lake, the voice, or the crickets. It was completely silent. Cecil could hear the annoying buzzing of the room he was constantly imprisoned in.

He honestly did not know if he truly did want to be back. Would being dead but free in the afterlife truly be worse than being alive and imprisoned in real life? If he stayed with Huntokar his friends would be joining him soon enough anyway.

Damn the stories. Damn Strexcorp. Damn their smiling god. Happiness was not at all what they were after. All they wanted was to exploit the lives of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I did not update, I had a friend who was in the hospital that I was helping. But I am back now and he is okay!


End file.
